The AIDS Specimen Bank (ASB) Core provides expertly collected and cryopreserved biological specimens, linked to detailed clinical information to enable multidisciplinary research bridging laboratory-based basic science with clinical, behavioral and epidemiological investigations. Successful translational research depends on access to high quality specimens thus great attention much be given to how cells are frozen and whether they remain stable with full functionality during storage. The ASB Core has provided this expertise to the UCSF-GIVI CFAR research community since the Center its establishment in 1987. The ASB Core remains crucial to the CFAR translational research effort and has sought to expand the range of services it provides, keeping pace with the innovative new experimental directions initiated by CFAR investigators. In the current grant cycle, ASB has banked 135,414 biological samples and distributed 157,707 samples to interested investigators. ASB also offers consultation and training to early-career investigators, research staff and other trainees regarding specimen choice and biorepository procedures to ensure that sensitive biological samples are properly handled following distribution and that they are appropriate for the planned laboratory assays. ASB has an outstanding reputation for never having lost a specimen due to freezer malfunction, earthquakes, or power outages. ASB's state of the art inventory system can also quickly locate a single cryovial among the bank's 25 ultra-low and 13 liquid nitrogen freezers. ASB continues to seek new methods to improve specimen viability during cyostorage through changes in processing and freezing. Based on surveys of the needs of UCSF-GIVI-CFAR investigators ASB will expand the type of specimens its processes and stores for basic and translational research. ASB will provide also provide its services to support all CFAR members including those based at either domestic or international sites.